User talk:Skipper101
Do you know any info on Mad Max or Punana? We are trying to build up their articles and add more info. Aniju Aura 23:20, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Question Contest We have the first ever Question Contest! This month it is all about Zaphod! See how much you know about Zaphod and answer the question about him! Questions Contest:Zaphod. Have fun answering the question and keep a look out for more contest. If you have any ideas for other contests please contact me. Aniju Aura 03:10, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Please don't change the gender of a meerkat even if they have a female name. Some meerkats bend the rules like Mozart was named after a male musician and there was a Elveera from named Mr. Kimble and a Vivian female named Mr. Chocolate. These meerkats may have been mistaken as a female like Sabota, but unlike him, their names don't work for both genders. Follow what the KMP says not what you think because we don't want to be called liers or be acused for putting up false into. Though that may just be their names. In Rosie and Princess Madcat are clearly males in their photos. Thank you. Aniju Aura 05:32, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I think Youssarian was actually unaware that the female was Tosca, he only saw her at a distance and she had been excluded from the family for a long time, so she may have lost her Whiskers scent. Even if he was desperate for a mate, related meerkats will not breed with one another if they are aware that they're from the same blood-line. MeerkatGal 22:35, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Administrator authority alibi intimidate comfort ocelot Just cause MeerkatGal said it doesn't make it true. Meerkats use scent to recognize each other and Baddiel would have smell like a Whisker female. Even meerkat who join other groups will remember their siblings. Yossarian never roved at the Vivian his birth mob and the female in the show rejected him. Beside that female had different dye marks from Baddiel's so that is proof enough that it was not even her. They were both in the Whiskers at the same time and knew they were related. That would be like you mating with your uncle or aunt whom you haven't seen in a while. Would you do that, no that would be wrong of course. Now do act you can tell me what I can or can't around because I am the administrator here. Aniju Aura 12:17, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately I have no clue that that picture is. I just found it and the other meerkats pictures. Most are of the real meerkats but Dave doesn’t exist you know. Aniju Aura 13:18, March 24, 2011 (UTC) The LH doesnt' say they are fighting but roving. Remember Kori stoped being the dominant male after a month so it seems Paymister has done the same and is simply roving at other groups. He is not at the Toyota to be the dominant male and Superman s also roving with him. They were seen roving at other groups. I have not read anywhere that they are fighting and if they had then the dominant fight would be over after two months. I think you don't understand the LH say nothing about fighint. They just give ID codes under the sections. The LH don't go into farther, Toyota say nothing about the two competing for dominances. Lethargic means Zaphod became very''' inactive''', in another words; slow, not alert,very tired, unable to travel far.. Most old animals get lethargic before they pass away. It's a natural death. It's not painful, just exhausting. Although Zaphod would have been falling behind, the Aztecs waited for him and stayed by his side when he quietly passed away. MeerkatGal 22:57, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Lethargic is a fancy word for weak. Zaphod was reported to have not been moving a whole lot, most seen resting. He was sick but he doesn't seem to have died of TB most likel his body was to old and giving out finally. He died in the burrow entrance like Balrog had before. Tha is where they found him. Aniju Aura 01:22, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I told you already I don't know whot thsoe meerkats are. Soem of these pictures I just found and there was no name given. Some fo the meerkats are not even from the KMP. Those two are not KMP meerkats, most likely they are wild.Aniju Aura 03:25, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Skipper10` please stop bothering Aniju If you see something as simple as a grammer error you should have enough sense to fix it yourself Meerkats123 00:36, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, I wish I could help but I can't Meerkats123 02:42, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I am on vacation; I have to find free WI-FI so lay off. I’ll fix it later when I get back. You can clearly see how many messages I get from other people so I can't be everywhere at once. Aniju Aura 16:23, July 15, 2011 (UTC)